


A Grimm Toast

by alexcat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:  Nick is thankful for his friends, no matter what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grimm Toast

A GRIMM TOAST

 

“So what are you thankful for, Nick?” Monroe asked as each person around their little table said what they were most thankful for in the previous year. 

Nick looked startled and didn’t answer for a long moment. “I am thankful for being a Grimm.” 

Since at least half of the people at the table were Wesen, they all groaned aloud. 

“Why, for goodness sake?” Monroe asked him.

“Before I knew who I was, I had no idea that people like you existed and now that I do, I can’t imagine how dull life would be without a blutbad and a fuchsbau to hang out with.” 

“You do know you’re supposed to _hunt_ people like us?” Rosalee asked as she passed a bowl to Monroe.

“Well, you’re supposed to eat people like me, so we’re even.”

“Indeed we are,” Monroe raised his glass. “To progress and peace.” 

They _all_ toasted that.

~end~


End file.
